Marc Lacrimosa
Born Marc S Lagrimoso (Feb 15, 1900). Marc was an Italian-American private detective known for his dark personality and his interrogation methods. Early life and Career Marc was born into a middle class Italian family on February 15, 1900. His father worked in a factory and his mother worked as a secretary to a lawyer. On the day of his seventeenth birthday Marc dropped out of high school and joined the Army by lying about his age. It wasn't long before he was sent to basic training and then shipped to France, where he fought in the first World War. He returned home in 1918 and stayed in the Army until he was able to get out in 1921. That was when he joined the New York Police Department. Marc made to the Homicide unit quick after he tracked down and arrested a child killer who wasn't far from the crime scene. He was the youngest detective on the force; aged twenty-two years. He continued his work for almost eight years. When the stock market crashed, millions of people lost their jobs, homes, money, and lives. Everything they owned was gone. In the early 1930s the police force became crooked. Some stayed on the good side of things. Too many mobsters, gansters, and thugs were being let go and walking away. Marc became angry and quit his job to become a private investigator. It was a long shot but he was able to get his business started. 'Role In Stories' 'Chase around the world in 80 Days (1936)' While on vacation in Bombay, India, Marc befriended Vulkie, Joseph Zeo, Anais Nin, Riza Hawkeye, and Heimlich Von Victor, all of whom were chasing a man named Gregory Louson. He was invited along to help catch this mysterious man. Marc and Zeo were nearly killed when a man hired by Louson made his move. Marc and Zeo boarded a train to China where they met up with the rest of the detectives. After a long hunt they ended up catching Mr. Louson. 'Disillusioned Detectives' (1937) About a year and a half later, Marc found himself starring at the body of a young woman. He was hired to find her killer. The police knew who killed the girl but could not find him. The man's name was Charles Craig; a master of disguise. It was in this story that Marc met Charlie Cain, Nellie McKinzey, and Molly Maltese. Vulkie and Heimlich Von Victor and Riza Hawkeye also joined him in this case. It was here that Vulkie set Marc up and sold him out to the mob. He was shot three times, once in the chest, one in the right shoulder, and a bullet to the leg. Marc nearly died. When he found out Vulkie was a traitor, Marc lost all trust he had in her. He moved back on to the case, despite the fact he was in no shape to do so. They chased Charles Craig all the way to London, where they ended up catching the man after he slipped from their grasp several times. 'Reformed Burgalers Never Rest' (late 1930s) Marc was hired in this story to protect Elizabeth March, a reformed burgaler who made a change in her life. It was here that Marc had met up with Molly Maltese again and her body guard Pierce Evans, Joseph Zeo, and Charlie Cain. Again this rag-tag group of detectives had tracked down a person who was black mailing Elizabeth. The criminal mastermind was an irish mobster by the name of Tim O'Leary. Pierce Evans helped catch the man while the doing his job in protecting Molly, which cost him his life. At the same time he died, Elizabeth had killed Tim O'Leary in the hotel she was staying in. When Marc learned of Pierce's death, he took the blam upon himself. At Pierce's funeral, Marc broke down and cried. He felt it was his fault that Pierce died. Marc said that if he hadn't have let Molly go off on her own, Pierce might still be alive. 'Darkness of Today' (1941) Darkness of Today starts off in a bar written in first person view in the begining. Marc finds himself sitting in a bar thinking of the past and being the first World War. A person sits down next to Marc. Marc recognizes this man as a con artist who was wanted. Marc coldnt' stand to look at him. So he snapps, and kills the man. Unknown to Marc, he is seen by Molly. The man that Marc kills ends up being her brother. Marc wakes up in the morning not remembering a thing from the previous night and when he steps into his office, he is followed by Molly who threatens to kill him. Marc throws her out of his office, angry at her, and not understanding why she is making such an accusation. The detective begins to hear something in his head and goes on a rampage and not remembering what happens when he snaps. Riza Hawkeye is brought into the story to help find Marc who is in a safe house. Later in the story, Grace is killed in a shoot out. He goes to find Molly to talk to her, and finds her at her ex-husbands house, Jack Billings. When shots are fired, Grace falls dead. Everyone int he shoot out gets shot, but Grace catches a fatal wound to the head. Marc takes Molly to the hospital and drops her off. When he goes back to his safe house, he is ambushed by Riza and Molly, and a doctor named Carmike Falcone. Marc leaves to seek help and talks to Father Manfred Gesling, who gives him advice. Marc left the priest and left do some soul searching.